The Hunt
by bludtizfan
Summary: This is the third story in the series. It's a bit different than the othe two and I'm trying to add in some adventure this time around and a real bad guy. This one is different for me, please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This is a bridge between the two stories

All for One and The Hunt

_The Hunt_

_Chapter One_

The plane landed just after dark at Washington's Executive airport. Heading from Gerald's private jet they passed a group of men in dark suits and headsets.

"Isn't that…? but before Mike could ask Gerald interrupted him.

"Careful, if we don't see them, they won't see us, if you get my drift?"

With that they headed over to the limo waiting for them. 

No one knew what Gerald did for a living but it was obvious that he did very well at it. He had the taste of someone who was used to luxuries, and didn't mind sharing that with his friends. 

"Ah Gerald, I'm not sure the agency can afford all of this." Vicky said as she pointed at the plane and limo.

"Not to worry, consider this whole trip as out wedding present to you both." He said as his driver opened the door for them all. "After all you're family now and Coreen and I insist. Thank you Beckett, you know where we're staying."

"Yes sir" and with that he got behind the wheel. Beckett was Gerald's driver as well as all around assistant. About 6ft tall, he was nearing 40 but looked 30, and was built like a brick. A good man to have around in a fight, Vicky thought. All Gerald had to do was tell him what he wanted and Beckett made it happen.

"Where are we staying?" Katherine asked.

"The Willard of course, I always stay there when I'm in Washington, don't you Henry?"

Gerald replied.

"Yes, but I haven't been here for years" Henry had stayed at the Willard many times over the past couple hundred years actually. The first time was just before the Willard brothers purchased the old inn in 1850. 

"I usually stay in one of the suites but thought you might prefer something a little more low key for this trip, I want us to be comfortable of course but don't want to draw too much attention, until we are ready. So I've reserved some adjoining rooms. If that's alright, of course?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Vicky said. It was much more than she was used too. Vicky had heard that the Willard was considered the 'Jewel of Pennsylvania Ave" and was the unofficial center of power in United States history. But she never thought she's actually ever stay there. 

Once they arrived they were ushered straight to their rooms. Vicky barely got to see the lobby's pillars and the decorative ceilings or the registration desk that was discreetly tucked into the side of the room. Obviously they were expected. 

After they were unpacked they all met in a fourth room that Gerald had stocked as an office. There were computers, printers, phones and all manner of office equipment for them to use. "You must come here a lot." Mike said as he took in all the supplies. He was just getting used to the fact that he didn't have to live on a cop's salary anymore but this must have cost more that he would have made in a year.

"I do actually; I divide my time between offices here, New York, Toronto and London. So the staff is very accommodating whenever I'm here. Now let's get started shall we?"

"Well aside from what Henry's told us, Beckett did some checking and came up with some interesting information. It seems that he is currently making a living in 'shall we say' acquiring art work for private collectors. Seems he has a knack for 'finding' artwork that disappeared during WWII and assumed taken by the Nazi's. He is making a tidy sum in retrieving these paintings and other art work and selling them to collectors. My theory is that he has them already in his possession and just 'finds' them when needed.

"Why is he here in D.C. and killing leprechauns?" Vicky asked.

"Could be several reasons, there are several upscale art galleries here, many private collectors and a rather large auction coming up in a few days. Great place to meet new clients and to deliver to others. And don't forget the Smithsonian and its many collections. Not just the Hope Diamond either."

"That's right they have 19 museums with over 142 million items." Henry added.

"Miles said they tricked him and he was getting revenge, so maybe they got a hold of something he was going to sell a client and stole it, or switched it for a fake. That might make him kill someone." Mike piped in.

"You know Mike for a mere human you may not be so bad" Gerald said and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Gee Thanks"

"I think the best thing to do is to hang out around town tonight in different places and see what we can sniff out. I'll have some of my people ask around discreetly about any hot paintings that might be looking for a home. I'm afraid with the full moon tomorrow I'll be a bit indisposed so you'll need to handle things yourself, unless of course you need a pet handy."

"Should we have room service send up some dog biscuits?" Mike asked.

"Don't push it Italian"

It was agreed that since Jean Paul would recognize Henry that Vicky should go out with Mike and Katherine. Henry would 'hunt' alone. Coreen would stay behind and help Gerald with the research information and would keep in contact with all of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_The Hunt_

Henry walked towards the National Mall lost in memories from his past. He left the hotel and headed West to 23rd street and turned south toward the Lincoln Memorial. At this time of night most of the tourist, who were there to see the cherry blossoms, were either enjoying a late dinner or staying close to the hotels after a long day of site seeing. For Henry this was the time to visit old friends and as Henry reached the Monument he climbed the steps until he could gaze upon the face of Lincoln.

"Well old friend it's been a long time" he said softly even though he was the only one there. "If only you could see this country now and how far it has come and how little some things have changed, I think you would be somewhat surprised."

He thought back to the evenings they spent getting to know each other. Lincoln had been hidden away at the Willard by the Pinkerton agents due to death threats on the future president. Henry had been staying there at the time and they had met one evening and had become fast friends. He had been impressed with this tall, deep thinking man and was surprised to see a quick wit and ready smile as well. They shared stories of their upbringing, Henry obviously altering his quite a bit, and found they both shared a love of books and knowledge and a deep concern for where the country was headed. Both knew that war was imminent and would be a devastating for both sides; they also knew that it would be almost impossible to avoid. Henry had felt great affection and empathy for this man with such weight on his shoulders. They had remained in touch whenever Henry had been in Washington and was deeply saddened when he'd heard of his assassination. "Bloody Hell" he said aloud as he remembered. Just then he sensed that he was not alone. Turning he saw a large shadow by the gift shop hidden in the corner. "Are you following me for a reason Gerald?"

Gerald had been lurking in the shadows watching Henry stare up at the figure of Lincoln. Hearing his question he lumbered, for that was what a Mastiff did, over to him and nudged his hand with his nose.

"Remind me to get you a bib" Henry laughed as he wiped his hand on the big dog's fur.

"You don't look so ferocious to me." He added. Then as if on cue Gerald snarled and showed lots of teeth. "Ok I get the idea, you can when you want to be. And we'll have to have a talk about this tomorrow." Henry turned and headed down the steps then stopped and looked back at Gerald, who was still standing there. "Well come on, I'm not going to carry you, If you want to follow me you'd better move" and headed back down the steps. This time Henry could here the ump's of the big animal behind him. "Bet you took the elevator up there." Henry got only a woof in reply.

They walked from the Lincoln Memorial East past the Viet Nam Wall and along the reflecting pool to the World War II Memorial, when Henry stopped. "He's been here and fairly recently, I can smell him. He's claimed this as his territory so there's no need to find him, he'll be looking for me." And with that they headed North back to the hotel.

When they returned within a block of the hotel Henry stopped and looked at Gerald.

"Look I am not walking through the lobby of one of the finest hotels with a drooling Mastiff, your going to have to get back in on your own." And with that Gerald meandered away.

It was close to sunrise when everyone met back in the conference room.

Gerald was sitting on a large bed in the corner of his room and Coreen was scratching his ears. "We need to make this fast, Gerry needs to change back soon and he likes to be alone when he does that."

"Well other than taking the wrong Metro and ending up at the airport all we did was have a great dinner in Chinatown." Vicky said, and looked at Mike.

"What? I was hungry and it was Chinese" he said defensively. "And I did strike up a conversation with the cop there by the Smithsonian Castle. Seems there have been several strange murders, not made public I might add, that sound like they'd fit this Jean Paul guy. And I'm meeting him later for a cup of coffee. He might make a great contact here for info that's off the record."

"Well I sensed his territory and left my own sent, so I think he'll be looking for me soon. He still follows the old ways according to Miles so he'll be out of commission during the daylight hours. That can work to our advantage too." The he looked out the window.

"Speaking of daylight I could use some rest too and the last thing I want to see is Gerald changing over so I think I'll head to our room, Vicky?" and he held out his hand to escort her down the hall.

"Are you ok Henry? It's not like you to run away from daylight anymore." Vicky wondered.

"I just feel the 'need to feed", he chuckled and started nibbling down her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunt

_The Hunt_

_Chapter 3_

_Henry needed more than just to feed tonight. He needed to feel Vicky close and safe beside him. She could feed his senses like no other woman ever could. His love for her was so strong that it scared him, but it was a fear he gladly faced._

_He ran his hands along the sides of her neck and kissed her deeply, slow and easily. There was plenty of time tonight for passion. Now he just wanted to feel her skin under his touch, taste her against his lips, smell the fragrance of her skin and hair. He wanted to rediscover everything about her tonight. And the low moan coming from her told him she was feeling the same way. He reached down and picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Standing her there beside the silk comforter he slowly began to undress her. One button at a time her blouse opened to reveal her skin to his eyes, touch and taste. _

_Time seemed to run in slow motion as her blouse slowly fell to the floor. He ran his lips and hands down her neck to her breast and waist. Savoring the texture of her breast as they seemed to swell in his hands and the nipples hardened in his mouth as he ran his tongue over the tender red buds, the little nips of his teeth on the undersides of them. Slowly he went lower until he was kneeling on the carpet in front of her. His tongue swirling around her navel and his hands roaming over her body as he removed the jeans she'd been wearing. He loved the fact that under the denim she was wearing little more than some silk and lace._

_Her moans of pleasure and the sway of her body against his filled his mind and soul with a need and passion unlike any he had ever known. Finally the last barrier of her clothing was removed and he slid the lacy silk down her long legs. He leaned her back on the bed and quickly removed his own clothes. Joining her on the bed he lowered his head and continued his quest. Only this time he started at her ankles and was working up. Trailing kisses up her legs his hands explored upward until he was touching the inside of her thighs. Ever so slowly his lips followed his hands until he found the center of her pleasure._

_Her hands were buried in his long hair and she arched up to meet his touch, the feel of his lips was turning her mind to mush and her blood to fire. She moaned deep in her throat and shuddered with pleasure as his tongue entered her. Surely what he was capable of doing with that mouth should be illegal, she thought. This went beyond technique and entered the realm of mythology. His abilities were definitely a gift of the Gods. Just as she felt herself reaching the peak she felt his teeth just at the top of her inner thigh and from there the world exploded._

_When she came back down to earth from her orgasm he was slowly raising himself to look into her eyes. "I love you" was all he said then he kissed her again, with passion burning fully this time, and together they brought the flame back to a full burn. _

Later as they lay together in each others arms there was a thumping on their door.

"What the hell is that?" Vicky asked as she saw the time was 4a.m. She sat up and reached for a t-shirt that was next to the bed.

"I have an idea but he's early" Henry grumbled as he put on his pants and went to the door. Looking back to see Vicky was properly covered he opened the door. In bounded a large, very ugly dog. It could only be Gerald in his Mastiff form. There was a full moon out so he was in his were state. A large ottoman was at the foot of the bed and he lumbered over to it and lay down. Facing away from Vicky he looked up at Henry.

"You're early" Henry said to the large animal.

"Henry what is going on? And good morning to you too Gerald and no he hasn't told me anything about going out this morning." Vicky looked at Henry with a question in her eyes. But to her surprise he was looking at her just as confused.

"You could hear him talking to you?" Henry asked clearly amazed.

"Yes, it's not difficult when he's talking to us from right there."

"It is when he's only speaking telepathically. I didn't hear him Vic, only you did" and both Henry and Gerald looked at her this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunt

The Hunt

Chapter 4

"What do you mean you can't hear him, you're a vampire, you have super hearing?" Vicky said as both man and dog stared at her.

"Vicky I can sense how people are feeling by reading their blood pressure and I can hear things that most can't, but I can't read minds. So trust me when I tell you I didn't hear Gerald 'say' anything. What I want to know is why can you?"

"Hum, this is indeed very peculiar. I wasn't actually saying anything. I was just thinking them to you Victoria, we will have to do some research into thing 'link' we seem to have." Gerald added. He preferred to call her Victoria and was beginning to feel like she was family since his marriage to Coreen.

"Henry why is he here at this hour anyway?" Vicky felt safer focusing on one issue at a time at this hour of the morning and an ability to read a Were hound was not that issue. That one needed her to be awake and thinking straight.

"It doesn't matter now,' Henry said as he came over and sat next to her on the bed. 'I was going out on an errand and didn't want you left alone until we know exactly where Jean Paul is. And I felt better with Gerald being here to keep an eye on you than Celluci."

"An eye on me? An EYE ON ME? I'm not a child Henry and I can take care of myself thank you. I don't need someone to look after me." Vicky got out of the bed and stood facing Henry. "And just because we're married now doesn't mean that I've given up my independence. I'm an adult and can decide what is best for me."

"I didn't mean to make you feel less independent, I just meant that.." he started to reply

"Oh I know what you meant and….."

"Woof!" the loud bark silenced them both.

"If you two don't mind I have better things to do that listen to you argue. Since it's obvious that I'm no longer needed here I'll just go back to my room. It's almost sunrise anyway." And with that Gerald lumbered off the ottoman and headed to the door. Then just sat there giving them a look until Henry went over and opened the door.

"Are we having our first fight?" Henry asked with a grin.

"We were" Vicky said as Henry ran his fingers along her waist.

"Do you think we could just skip ahead to the makeup sex?" he said as he lowered his face and let his lips linger on her stomach. He pulled her closer and started to raise the t-shirt she'd put on earlier. As he removed the material he let his hands and lips caress her.

"I think we could always argue later." Vicky replied and let him pull her back into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt

The Hunt

Chapter 5

Henry went downstairs to meet Mike and Gerald at the circle bar. Just as he entered he noticed two elderly ladies following him. A smile spread across his lips as he realized they were checking out his butt. With his strong hearing he could hear them whispering.

"Lonnie, look at his butt, nice one huh"

"Yes Velencia, I see it, but I think he's married, didn't you see the ring?"

"No Lonnie, I was too busy looking at his butt to see his hand. Damn and I was going to give him my phone number too."

Henry turned slightly to be able to see the two women. They were between 75 and 80, so he smiled and gave them a wink. Then after they had taken a seat at their table Henry called the manager over. A few moments later a pitcher of margaritas was delivered to the two ladies.

"Compliments of Mr. FitzRoy, ladies" and the ladies blushed and giggled. Just then Mike and Gerald entered and were headed to join Henry when they went under the same inspection that Henry had been through.

Passing the table with the two women, Mike suddenly tensed then continued on to the table where Henry was waiting. As he got to the table he said "This may sound strange but I could swear someone just pinched me."

Henry just laughed and said "You were, but they're harmless. At least I think they are."

Mike looked over at the table with the two women and they raised their margarita glasses in toast to the three men. "Jesus, I hope the women get here before they finish that pitcher or we're going to be in deep trouble" Mike said.

"Coreen and Kathryn were collecting some data and will be here shortly. " Gerald said then added "Where's Vicky?"

"She's on the phone with her Mother. It may be awhile." Henry replied. "She's trying to talk Marjory into not coming down here. And it's going to be a case of who can out stubborn the other one I'm afraid."

"My money's on Mom." Mike said and Gerald just shuddered.

"How is the vamp hunt going anyway?" Mike asked to take his mind of the two elderly ladies who kept eyeing them.

"I couldn't find any record of Jean Paul but I did come across a company called JPB enterprises that looks promising. It was formed in 1902 as a privately owned business dealing in arts and antiquities. And it's been handed down from father to son ever since. However, I could find no records of who the original owner or his sons are. There are no business records or anything that I can trace before 1950. I'm still looking into it but so far no luck. All I can find is that it's a Swiss based company and does business all over the world." Gerald told them with a weary sound to his voice. He was not used to coming up dry when he wanted information.

"What about the Swiss government? Surely they would have some records?" Mike asked, thinking like a cop.

"They are harder to get information out of than the IRS. But I get the feeling that it's more than just bureaucratic red tape here." Gerald told him. "I can't put my finger on it but something is definitely off. What about you Henry? Sense anything hinky?"

"There's definitely another vampire in the area but so far he's keeping a low profile. My guess is he's trying to assess things. He knows I'm here but maybe not who I am. Or he knows and is just biding his time."

"Well he can't stay underground forever. Sorry no pun intended" Mike added. "I mean if he really is old school he'll need to suck blood here pretty soon, and won't like you're being here as competition for the blood bank, so to speak."

"That's true. All we can do for the moment is to be prepared when we do catch up with him. I also think we may be looking at this the wrong way. All the information we are getting just doesn't point to him being rogue. I mean if he were really rogue he would have attacked me long before now, and he'd probably have been taken out long before this. No I definitely think there are some missing pieces to this puzzle." Henry wasn't convinced that their little leprechaun friend was telling them the full truth either. He'd survived for almost 500 years by trusting his gut and right now it was telling him that something wasn't right about this whole mess.

"Gerald I'd also like you to do me a personal favor." Henry asked. Gerald nodded his head. "I need you to find out all you can about Victoria's father. There is something strange going on there and I want to know what it is."

He then went on to explain to Mike about Vicky's being able to read Gerald in his wher

form. "It's not possible for a mortal, even one mated to a vampire to be able to read a wher. Something is going on there."

"Yea well tread lightly there Fang Boy, Vicky is very touchy about her Father and she won't like you digging around in her past. She's looked for him and couldn't find anything out anyway. What makes you so sure you'll be able to find anything out on him or his whereabouts?"

"We won't be checking out the same sources." Gerald replied with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunt

The Hunt

Chapter 6

Henry left the others back at the hotel and went out on his own. He wondered around the Metro stations for a while then finally took the blue line over to Arlington Cemetery. Where better to meet an old 'friend' then there. He walked to the eternal flame at the grave of John Kennedy then over to the plain white cross that marked the grave of his brother Bobby. He was just standing there thinking of all the friends he'd lost over the centuries when he sensed a familiar presence.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Henry Fitzroy"

Turning to face the other man he simply said "Hello Jean Paul"

"Oh please Henry don't be so formal, everyone just calls me JP now. I was ready to rip your throat out until I realized it was you hunting in my territory. Then I was more curious than anything else. What brings you to my part of the world eh.?"

"Just looking for you _mon amie"_ And Henry made a slight nod in welcome.

Jean Paul was slightly taller than Henry with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The cut was shorter than Henry's more like Mikes. He looked like a businessman just out for an evening walk. The only thing casual about his suit was the fact that the necktie was loose and the top button of his shirt was open.

"Long board meeting?" Henry asked to break the ice as he pointed to the navy blue suit. "A little overdressed for a walk in the park, but then again you always were a bit of a peacock."

Henry was wearing jeans, boots and a linen shirt.

"Yes well, fancy clothes always did suit me better." He raised an eyebrow at Henry "but yes actually I did just come from a meeting. Now lets' cut the crap and why don't you just tell me what you want eh?"

"Rumor has it that you've turned rogue, and if that's true I'm here to kill you. Is that straightforward enough for you?" You didn't need to speak French to understand the words that Jean Paul used to reply.

"If that were true Henry you'd have been dead days ago, and you know it." He snarled. "Who is spreading such vile filth about me eh? Let me face them and hear it."

"Someone is going around killing Leprechaun's and they think it's you. Something about a trick they played on you and you're seeking vengeance."

"Surely you do not believe those tiny little puss boils, I could wipe them all out if I so choose and they know it. I would hardly keep it a secret from them if I wanted revenge. And as far as them playing a trick on me, that is a laugh. They simply stole some money and some gold trinkets nothing more. Not enough to even worry about, let alone kill them for."

"Someone must be angry enough with you to see you taken out, any ideas who?" Henry asked.

"Besides you Henry, there is no one that hates me as much. And that is not even justified."

Henry snarled and showed his fangs. "You tried to betray me and my father to France. You spied on us and committed treason, for that alone I should kill you."

They growled and held each other by the throat.

"That was a long time ago Henry and you don't even know what really happened then. Do you really want to kill me for that now? How many man have you betrayed in the last 500 years? What have you done just to stay alive eh?" They both let go and moved away from each other.

"As much as I'm enjoying this touching reunion with you, it is almost dawn and I must leave. I trust we can resume this little chat later?" and with that he turned away and quickly vanished.

"Count on it" Henry said aloud and returned to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunt

The Hunt

Chapter 7

Walking back to the hotel Henry was deep in thought. Seeing Jean Paul and brought up so many memories he'd thought long buried. Crap it had been more than 450 years and yet it seemed like yesterday.

"You are going to lose your head over this _mon ami. _If you want any chance of keeping it there on your shoulders you need to start talking to me. Just tell me who is behind this treason? I will go to my Father and have your life spared. I swear it." Henry was pacing back and forth across the small cell like room in the Tower of London, his hand raking through his hair. And yet his best friend stood silently by the small crack of a window, so deeply cut into the wall it let in virtually no light, even at midday a single candle burned to keep the room out of total darkness. "Talk to me damn you." Henry snarled.

Slowly Jean Paul turned from the window, "You know I did not betray you or England, I can not tell you what I do not know."

"Then by all that is holy tell me who did, someone saw you pass the information to the French spy, found your seal on the letter to the French. I can not help you if you are not willing to help yourself." The pain in Henry's voice was clear. He did not want to believe his boyhood friend would pass information to the French, but the evidence was against him. He'd been seen damn it, and yet Henry wanted to believe him, why he had come one last time to beg his friend to save himself. "Help me Jean Paul, I do not want to see you die." The anguish was plain on his face and in his voice.

"Believe what you wish, I will speak no more about it. I cannot. Go now." And Jean Paul turned slightly to wave a dismissive hand at Henry. "If I am to die I wish to spend my last hours alone" He turned back to look out the crack in the wall that was facing the setting sun. As if he could see the sun set on his last day, and even as pale and gaunt as he was it almost seemed to give him comfort, no more that, it seemed to give him a peace and strength to face his final hours of life. He looked almost eager to meet his death.

"If you refuse to help yourself than there is no reason for me to stay. I will miss you _mon ami_, but I can not be there when they take your head." Turning swiftly Henry left the room.

Watching his friend leave the room and not being able to tell him the truth was the hardest thing he had ever done. To see the look on Henry's face would cause him more pain than death could. "We will meet again _mon ami_. Someday you will learn the truth" and then a small smile crossed his lips.

Henry entered his room at the hotel to find Vicky sitting on the bed, with the phone at her ear.

"Yes mom, no mom, I told you I would." Vicky rolled her eyes at Henry, giving him a 'please help me out here' look. Henry took the phone out of her hand.

"Evening Margory. Vicky will have to call you back later, we're going to have sex now." And he hung up the phone. Vicky sat there looking at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Do you realize what you just said, to my _Mother?_" she asked incredulous.

"What? Did you _want_ to talk to her?" he asked back.

"No, but…" she started to answer but he cut her off.

"Good because we need to talk."

Henry filled her in on his meeting with Jean Paul.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but now I look back and I'm convinced that Jean Paul wasn't afraid to die because he was being turned."

"How, who, Christina?"

"I don't know but I was seeing Christina at the time, and we were always together, well almost always." He smiled when he saw the snarl on Vicky's lip. It was obvious that she still held the other woman in contempt.

To get the attention away from her Vicky asked. "Didn't they remove his head? How could he be turned if they did that?"

"I don't know. I never saw him after that night. Father told me he was dead and that was all anyone would tell me. I just assumed that he was beheaded and buried in France at the family estate."

"What happened to the estate?"

"Some distant cousin from American took claim to it, I never cared enough to find out who."

"If he was turned maybe that was why he committed the treason."

"If he did, I never believed he would do that to me or my Father, but still the evidence was there. However, now I know how easy it is to plant evidence on someone. It's possible some set him up, and if he was being turned he would have no reason to fight it. He would just let everyone assume he did it and leave, but he would have had help to escape the Tower, someone helped him. My guess is it was whoever was turning him."

"What do you want to do now Henry?" Vicky asked. She knew he wouldn't let it rest now. He'd want answers to these questions.

He smiled at her. "Have sex, I'd not have your Mother thinking me a liar." Laughing he took Vicky into his arms.

Quickly removing their clothes Henry laid her down on the big bed. It amazed him how easily all troubles and thoughts of the rest of the world disappeared when he held her in his arms. The smell of her skin, the touch of her hands on him, made everything else seem unimportant. Slowly he roamed his hands over her body, savoring her every moan. The way her body would arch against him, the kisses she left on his body. He enjoyed touching her, smelling her, tasting her. He knew he would never be satisfied, would always need more of her. Forever didn't seem long enough to quench his thirst for her.

Usually there was time to savor and prolong their joining, but tonight there was urgency to his lovemaking. Vicky sensing the need in him responded with a passion as intense as his. Wrapping her legs tightly around him she held him close and whispered erotic things in his ear. As he plunged deeper and deeper, faster and faster she could feel the tension building in both of them. Just as she knew she was starting that climb to her climax she saw Henry's fangs and as she reached the peak she felt his teeth sinking into her exposed neck and heard the growl emanating from his throat and knew he was there with her.

Laying there completely contented Vicky jumped when the phone rang.

"If that's my Mother I swear to God…."

But Henry shook his head and said into the phone, "Right we'll be right there"

Then he tossed Vicky her clothes off the floor and started to dress. "That was Gerald, he wants us to meet him in the conference room."

"Now, but it's 4 am for heavens sake, don't you people ever sleep" she grumbled as she put on her bra and panties. Henry laughed, "oh you know what I mean" she added and finished dressing.

They weren't the first ones to arrive; Mike and Katherine were already there. Mike hadn't bothered to dress; he was sitting there barefoot, in boxers and a hotel bathrobe.

Henry leaned closer to Vicky and said,"I figured he was more the tidy whitey type" knowing Mike would be able to hear him.

"Actually I usually go commando, sparky"

"Touche" Henry laughed.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Gerald asked as he and Coreen entered the room.

"No." Vicky and Katherine answered in unison and Coreen just giggled.

"Well I think I may have a break for us." And got everyone full attention.

I did some digging and found some interesting things out about JP enterprises. It seems that there are two owners. The younger JP is about 25 and the other is a 60 year old."

"That's it!" Henry walked around the room like he was putting the last piece into the puzzle. Then he told them about his meeting with Jean Paul earlier tonight and the meeting in the Tower as well. "That means he isn't the one killing the leprechauns either. It's his father."

"Henry, are you sure? That would mean that when he went back to France to claim his inheritance that his father was still alive?" Katherine asked amazement on her face.

"Or newly undead." Coreen interjected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Hunt

"That would make sense" Vicki added "He's not the rogue, his father is. And he's taking the blame to cover for his Father"

"But why would he do that? I thought he hated his old man" Mike asked taking a sip of coffee.

"When you turn, you view everyone differently." Henry said quietly. "If Philippe was the one turning him, then he would be devoted to him. And once that devotion ended he would still find it to his advantage to deal with him. He has a new identity each time he wants one. He just becomes the son or nephew and Philippe becomes the older version of him. Very convenient when you think about it." Henry paced around the room, thinking.

Could his friend have been turned by Philippe? Could it have been Christina, no, that was not possible; he would have known if it was her. But why go to ground and just let his presence be known now? He needed to see Jean Paul again and find out what was going on.

"I need to see Jean Paul again, to get some answers" He stated.

"It's almost dawn, if he is still practicing the old ways he will be resting until the sun sets. I'll see what more I can find out on Philippe Broussard. Till then maybe we should all get some sleep." Gerald told them.

With that the little group disbanded and went to their rooms.

When Vicki and Henry got back to their room the message light was flashing on the phone. Answering it Vicki listened to the message then said "Crap"

"What is it? What's wrong" Henry asked, worried for her.

"Mothers' coming to DC tomorrow, er, today rather." She looked at her watch, "She'll be here late this afternoon."

"Crap" was Henrys reply.

Marjory Nelson got off the plane and headed straight for the baggage area, where she knew Vicki would be waiting, and Vicki was there standing with Mike and Coreen. She waved her hand and smiled at them. Her posture was, as always perfect, and she strode over with the confidence of a bulldozer.

"You didn't have to meet me dear," she said as she leaned over to let Vicki give her a kiss on the cheek. "So nice to see you again Mike, and Coreen of course." She was acting for the entire world like she had been invited to join them for coffee, instead of barging in.

"Why are you here Mother?" Vicki asked. The feeling of being set up was strong within her. Her mother was up to something, she was sure of it.

"It's wonderful to see you dear and where is that darling Henry?" she held innocent eyes

in the direction of Vicki, though not quite looking at her directly. This welcome was just for anyone passing by, as if she were performing for an audience.

"What are you up to Mother, what's going on?" Vicki whispered in her Mother's ear as she gave her the obligatory hug.

"Later dear at the hotel." She spoke soft enough that Vicki had to strain to hear her. Then louder she added, "Oh yes that sounds wonderful, I just want to rest a bit before we have dinner." And with that she motioned to Mike that her bags were there.

Taking his cue from the look on Vicki's face he reached over and grabbed the two bags that Marjory was pointing to. Walking back over to the three women he nodded his head,

"Shall we?" and looked in the direction of the exit. Before they could hail a taxi, Marjory stopped them.

"Oh we're so close let's just take the Metro, it'll be fun."

Stunned, they all looked at each other before Vicki said "Sure Mom, anything you want" and with that they headed to the Metro's Yellow line. She looked like someone who was dealing with the insane.

Once they were on the train Vicki turned to her Mother.

"What the hell is going on?"

"In a moment Victoria, be patient."

Coreen raised her eyebrows in that 'this is weird' look, and Mike just shrugged his shoulders. As soon as they pulled into the station at L'Enfant Plaza, Marjory headed for the exit. "Come on, now we can get a taxi" and she headed to the gates leading out of the station.

Mike told the driver to take them to the Willard. Then sat back and looked at Vicki and her Mom, staring at each other in the little mini-van taxi. Vicki crossed her arms over her chest and her face looked like granite.

"Ok, Mom, give."

"I needed to make sure we weren't being followed, I think your Father is trying to kill me."


End file.
